Udyr/Strategy
Skill usage * Use to stun an enemy champion before attacking it. ** cannot stun a unit recently stunned for 6 seconds, so it is a good idea to use a different stance after initiating or targeting another unit or champion to stun. * is useful for area of effect damage and farming, but is often best suited for single target damage. * The attack speed from activating persists if you switch stances, so you can switch to and get the extra burst from the third hit sooner. ** Try to remember in which order you stunned your enemies with so you can immediately stun them all again when 6 seconds are up. * When running away, alternate between and in order to get maximum stacks of . * Stay away from ranged stunners/slowers. You will become an easy target if you cannot get in melee range. * When pushing a turret, alternate between and is very effective for the large attack speed bonus from Tiger combined with the AD bonus from . * is a natural jungler with allowing to gain his health back, normally learning a skill point in or at level one for effective jungling. ** Rotating between your stances gives you a boost in both Attack Speed and Dodge from his passive . ** At the start of a game, the very first time you enter a stance you do not trigger the 1 second global cooldown or the regular cooldown timer. This is helpful for jungling with the use of , as it enables both an additional stack on if fighting the golem, and allows you to hit for a second burst on in two seconds rather than five. This may be a bug and unintended. *** has a variety of different jungle routes depending on the situation, the team you are in and the enemy team. * Be careful of what skills you learn as cannot max out all of his skills. Each skill is capped at level 5, but the max level is 18, therefore one of skill has a weaker level than its full potential. Depending on the skill build, sometimes it is wiser to have two skills at level 4 than to have one skill at level 3. * The decision between and is very important as will help you jungle around 10 sec faster than but does a lot more DoT damge later on so normally people would go for just so they have more probability of a successful gank. Therefore, taking 2 points in phoenix and at least 1 in within the first 6 levels makes you a very quick jungler and still lets you gank well. After the 6th level you should concentrate on or , depending on the situation and your role. Never forget to give bear a point sometimes, it is crucial for your survival, the success of your ganks and eventually saving your allies. Build usage * Udyr is a pure melee Champion, he will need survivability to enter the fray and deal damage, so getting items such as , , and is a good choice. * While and benefit a little from AP, building an ap build is not recommended. * AD will make hit much harder and increase udyr's DPS from auto attacks. * Attack Speed will increase his general DPS, as well as the DPS from . * Udyr has one of the highest attack speed-enhancing abilites in the game with at level 5, and with maximum stacks of in addition to a few attack speed items, he easily reaches the 2.5 cap. This fact makes items such as and very viable. * is also a good choice on since it boosts the Heal on . Due to the fact that it also affects lifesteal, its also a good choice to add or . * or are great choices to boost damage output. Recommended builds Guides *Leaguetopten's guide to Udyr *Udyr Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies